The Tenderness of Demons
by Reeses and Gaara
Summary: His name was Kanna. He brought us together. Gave us a family, loved us. It didn't matter who we were or once were. He was home. And we'd do anything to protect his secret, to protect him... Naru/OC/Gaara Slight reverse harem...


_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you would know because Sasuke wouldn't be in it and Naruto and Gaara would be having a bromance... I own Kanna though...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Tenderness of Demons<strong>_

_**By Emma**_

**NPOV**

We all watched as Iruka introduced the new student who just transferred to Konoha from the distant land of the Sun Empire. It was the strongest land that contained the strongest shinobi. But since the beginning of the second Great War, they have kept to themselves. Two years before the end of the war the great Sun Empire cut all ties to the other lands. All communications seized and people weren't allowed in or out of the country. The once bright Empire was oddly silent and many people forgot of it's existence with it's longstanding silence. But now standing in front of forty-five pairs of curious eyes stood a transfer student from the very land that abandoned the rest of the world.

The new student was definitely a surprise to everybody. He wasn't much to look at, really. I mean, actually, there was _a lot_ to look at. A fatass like Choji, but more covered up than Shino. He was short, around 5'1". He wore a bandana that covered his head and a black scarf that covered everything but his eyes. And his eyes were the only color on the boy, they were a strange orange color like that of Kurama's fur.

"This is Ozaki Kanna. He is a transfer student from the ninja academy in the Sun Empire. He's come late in the year but he still will be taking the last bit of the graduation exam with the rest of you." Iruka paused and locked eyes with first Kiba and than me. "So, be nice to him and welcome him to Konoha." He growled out.

I just rolled my eyes._ If he's anything like Shino, pulling pranks on him would just be a waste of time._

I looked back up when I heard Iruka-sensei ask Ozaki-san if he wanted to introduce himself.

**KPOV**

The instructor, Iruka-sensei, was strange and young compared to my last teacher who had been in his late forties. Now he was- _No, I promised myself I wouldn't think about home. I should just focus on the present and not my bloody past._

"…introduce yourself?" _Wait, what?_

_Come on Kanna, pay attention._

_I know, I know._

"Oh… umm… my name's Kanna…" _Wow great introduction, which should definitely leave a lasting impression._

_Balthazar snorted and said, Baka, they already knew your name._

I scowled behind my scarf but otherwise ignored Balthazar and continued to stare at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and then directed me to a seat next to a girl with short choppy blue hair and light lavender eyes that made her look blind. _Hmm… She must have the Byakugan. It's been a while since I've seen eyes like hers. What maybe… two hundred? Three hundred? Maybe even four hundred years… No that can't be-_ he droned on. I've learned over the years to not hear the idiot.

The girl looked awkwardly at me and then shyly whispered, "H-hhi, my names H-Hinata." Aww so cute! I internally squealed. Though outwardly, I kept my cool and didn't grab her and hug her to death like my arms seemed to want to do. But instead I took my seat next to her and nodded my acknowledgment. I know that was rude, but I really should limit how much I speak to people.

"Well now that that is settled, one at a time we will call you into the other room for the last bit of the graduation exam. So, first Nara Shikamaru." A kid with brown hair in a spiky ponytail-

_Reminds me of a pineapple!_

_GOD DAMMIT! SHUT UP BALTHAZAR! I'm trying to describe him!_ –stood up and slouched his way out of the room behind Iruka-sensei.

One by one, kids were called out until all that was left was me and a kid with blond hair. I couldn't stop staring at him. _You probably look creepy and are scaring the kid shitless with your I'm-going-to-stalk-you-like-the-creeper-I-am look on your face. And he's-_

_ AHHH! Shut the fuck up! _I growled at Balthazar. Well back to what I was thinking before, I couldn't stop staring at him. His hair reminded me of the Sun Empire… of my mother. Her hair had been just as golden with eyes just as blue.

Sighing, I tore my eyes away to stare out the window. "Uzamaki Naruto." The kid stood and left to when his name was called. I was the only one left in the classroom.

"Ozaki Kanna." Picking myself up, I distributed my weight to make it more comfortable on my feet, that weren't use to such weight on them.

Then I wobbled my way into the other room. Passing Naruto as he walked past, leaving behind a very depressing vibe. Feeling stifled by the trail of darkness that Naruto left in his wake, I stepped into the room and stood before Iruka-sensei and a man wearing a blue bandana over grayish white hair.

Iruka smiled at me and said, "Kanna, we just want you to make a clone. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding, I frowned, and brought my hands up to perform the seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Poof! There next to me, stood a perfect copy of the Kanna that stood before them.

"You pass!" The other examiner exclaimed. Iruka stood and handed me a hitai-ate with a leaf design carved into it. I walked out without a backward glance, tying the hitai-ate around my head.

The exam was harder than I expected. _Of course, Baka, to make it look like that._

Pchhh… laughing I rolled my eyes at Balthazar. _Whatever Zar-Zar. Next time you try making a clone of yourself. Not only that it was a shadow clone… of a HENGE!_

Sighing again, I waddled my fat body into my new shabby apartment. It made me sad to leave the school and see all the parents outside congratulating their kids. I had no one to congratulate me. Oddly enough though, that kid, that Uzamaki Naruto. He was sitting all by himself on a swing. And I overheard two women speaking, calling him a demon and a monster. Maybe, just maybe, he was all alone too. _He probably is Kanna. Because you know what a jinchūriki goes through._

_Zar-Zar? He's a jinchūriki?_

_Yeah… he holds the second strongest tailed beast inside him. The moment I saw him, I knew._

_And you didn't tell me?_

Deep grumbling laughter erupted from Balthazar. _Damn, Zar-Zar, I wish I could glare at you!_ He just chuckled again and then curled up to sleep while I showered.

Sighing, I surveyed my room. It stood bare except for some fruit and imperishable food and my bed.

Dropping the hitai-ate on my bed, I walked to the bathroom. In the mirror stood a big black blob mass with orange feline looking eyes glaring back at me. I raised my hands to form the seal but then froze checking for any hidden chakra signatures. Finding none, I released the henge. After the smoke had dissipated, what was staring back was a skinny black stick wearing baggy clothing that hung from the sticks frame. The same eyes glared back.

I've always hated my eyes. They were orange and strange, sometimes they looked yellow. They were cat eyes. Shaking my head at my reflection, I turned my back to it and started undressing. I took off the bandana that hid my hair. And my long hair fell softly around my face and down my back. I pulled on the end of the scarf that was tied around my face and let it fall to the floor. I made light work of the rest of my clothing. Breathing out in relief, I rolled my shoulders back hearing the joints pop and finally smiled.

Yes, I am a girl. No I am not fat. But I will continue to pretend to be something I am not. No one must find out. Absolutely no one. Because if it were to come out that I'm a-

_Baka! Stop acting cool and get in the damn shower! Normal people don't deliver speeches before washing themselves._

Growling, I felt my left eye start twitching. _Shut up! If I was normal, I wouldn't be talking to you, now would I?_ Balthazar didn't answer. Sighing, I apologized for snapping at him but he didn't respond.

_Oh my gosh! You're pouting! The Great Balthazar is pouting!_

Laughing, I climbed into the shower and let the scalding water wash over my head and face.

**KakaPOV**

I was late. But that was to be expected, I was always late. Sighing, I slid open the door and stuck my head in.

Thud!

Glancing down, I stared at the offending object that had hit me. A chalkboard eraser. Looking up, I saw a kid with messy blonde hair and a stupid face laughing and clutching his stomach.

"I tried stopping him, Sensei," came a sickly sweet voice from behind the blonde. Ahhh, the kissass. A little girl with pink long hair and a cute face was the one who spoke. There were two other kids in the room, a kid with an expressionless face and a very chubby boy with a scarf covering his face. The first boy must be the Uchiha, which would make the chubby boy the kid everybody is talking about from the Sun Empire.

"Well my first impression is… I hate you." I said calmly smiling.

[change scene to roof]

"Well now for introductions. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and few dislikes. And for my dream… it's not your business."

"So basically, he only told us his name," mumbled the pinkette.

Ignoring her, I pointed to the blonde. "You can go first."

"Okay!" He exclaimed excitedly. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like ramen from Ichiraku's stand and Jiji. I dislike the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook. And my dream is to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me!" Interesting kid the nine tails container grew up to be. Turning away, I pointed at the last little Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't like much. My dream… no more like my ambition is the revival of my clan and to kill a certain man. Hmmm… such seriousness in a kid but of course with what happened to his whole clan, it would be expected.

The pinkette jumped into her introduction without being prompted. "Haruno Sakura. Well I like… I mean who I like…" Pausing, she glanced at Sasuke and blushed. Great, not only a kissass but also a fangirl. "And I hate Naruto." I can see we'll have great teamwork, I thought dryly.

"Hey! Come on Sakura-Chan!" cried Naruto.

"And my dream," she continued. "Is…" she looked back over at the stoic Uchiha and squealed. Well I guess she's around that age where she's only concerned about boys.

Finally, it was the Sun Empire genin's turn. "My name is Ozaki Kanna. I like to sing and meet new people. I dislike hurting people or seeing people being hurt. My dream is…" His strange orange eyes traveled down to his fidgeting hands and then he dropped his voice to just above a whisper, "to be forgiven."

Hmmm… very interesting. The boys eyes looked so sad and lonely for a second there. But now his eyes are so cold and empty. Strange for such a warm color to be so frigid. "Well okay, I will meet all of you tomorrow at six o'clock at training ground seven. That's where the real genin exam will take place." I leered at them.

Sakura decided to voice a stupid question. "Wait what! But we're already genin! What are you talking about Sensei?"

"That was only to see who can pass and take the real test. Tomorrow will be a survival test… against me." Grinning behind my mask, I watched each students signs of fear and worry. Sakura had the deer caught in headlights look and had grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke wasn't shoving Sakura off and had seemed to pale. Naruto's grin had slipped from his face and he started fidgeting nervously. And Kanna…

WHAT THE HELL! HE'S ASLEEP!

Kanna was leaning against Naruto practically in his lap. The boy didn't even care. Growling in frustration, I bared my teeth at the sleeping boy. "Don't eat breakfast, because you'll just end up throwing it up." I bit out and then left in a poof of smoke. But really I didn't leave; I had shunshined to a tree nearby to watch how they interacted after I left.

**KPOV**

Hmmm… he left. Opening my eyes, I glanced at the tree Kakashi-sensei had just shunshined too. Sighing, I tuned back into my teammate's conversation.

"Sakura-Chan! I'll go out with you!" Naruto yelled. I grinned behind my mask; he was such a cute kid!

Sakura glared at him and hit him. "Shut up, BAKA! Like I would want to do anything with you!" She raised her hand to hit him again while Sasuke looked on with a sneer. I reached up and snatched her arm and pushed her away from Naruto.

"Don't hit him," I was practically seething. I reached back and grabbed Naruto's hand and shunshined to a ramen stand.

**KakaPOV**

Holy shit! The most unremarkable laziest student out of the four, not only had he recognized where I was, but he also just used shunshin which is a jonin technique. The kid is a real mystery…

**KPOV**

I glanced back at the boy; he looked frazzled with wide eyes and seemed shocked. I had the strangest urge to glomp the boy.

_Little one, don't hurt the boy!_

_I would never dream of hurting him, Zar-Zar! He's just sooo cute! Oh my god! I'm a fucking fangirl!_

_Or boy, at this stage in your life, it seems you're having identity issues._ Balthazar chuckled and then clocked out for today.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to eat some ramen with me? I would like to get to know you." The boy's smile was back and he nodded vigorously and then dragged me to a stool and practically pushed me into the seat. I observed him as he greeted the stand owner and his daughter and introduced me. He ordered five miso ramen's and one for me.

I leaned over the counter to correct the order. "Actually you better make that six miso ramen bowls for me. Thank you!" I saw Naruto gaping at me. "What? I'm hungry! And I love ramen!"

Grinning, he said, "I think we'll get along great, Kanna-kun!"

We were on our eleventh bowl each, when I stopped eating to stare at him. Naruto didn't seem to notice because he just kept eating. Frowning, I whispered, "Naruto," he paused with the chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "I know you hold the Kyuubi in you." He lowered the chopsticks and the saddest look overcame his face. He didn't meet my eyes when I continued to speak, but instead stared into his bowl.

"The correct name for the people who have a tailed beast sealed within them is a jinchūriki." I paused to see him give me a dark look. Sighing, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it until he looked at me. "Naruto, I'm a jinchūriki too. Umm... I want to talk to you about it some more but can we go somewhere else?"

Naruto nodded and pulled me in the direction of his apartment. When we got there, he pushed me down onto his couch. "Explain," he demanded.

I blinked up at him, "well most people believe that there are only nine biju. But really there are ten. I hold the Thousand Tailed Tiger. His name is Balthazar. In the Sun Empire, Balthazar is a demon who use to terrorize our land. Here he is just a legend, a story of a beast who is a thousand times more powerful than the tailed beasts you have here.-"

"Wait, so that means you're super strong, right?" Naruto interrupted me.

I shook my head no, "Yes, if I used his power. But his power was completely sealed away so that I can't touch it." This would be easier to explain if I'm completely honest with him...

_Are you sure, you want to do that, little one?_

_Yeah, Zar-Zar. I know I'll always have you but-_

_It's not enough, is it, little one?_ The sadness in his voice broke my heart.

_No, Zar-Zar, it's not._

**NPOV**

'_He's like me. He'll understand and I'll be able to be myself with him._' I smiled at the boy in relief and decided to be a hundred percent truthful. Which means I'll have to undo the henge. _Kura-kun can you undo it for me?_

_Yeah Kit, just a second. _

"Naru-kun," I paused and glanced up at the black clad boy. Tilting my head, and giving him a questioning look. "I'm actually under a henge. I... think I can trust you enough to show you... the real me." '_Wait... he's under henge too?'_

"Kanna-kun... I'm under henge too. And Kura-kun is about to undo it so I can show you." A thought came to me. "We should undo our henges at the same time!" I watched the masked boy nod in agreement. "Okay... GO!" I yelled excitedly. The poof that came with the release of the jutsu informed me of the release of his henge.

As the smoke cleared, what was standing in front of me wasn't at all what I was expecting. A young girl that looked to be fifteen or sixteen stood before me. She looked 5'7" in height, she was slight in appearance and the black shirt that she/he had been wearing earlier hung off her to her mid thigh. She still had her bright orange feline eyes but now I could see she had full pink lush lips and delicate eyebrows. But her most striking feature besides her eyes, was her whiter than snow hair. I have never seen something as pure and white before. The white only stopped when it came to a pair of tiger ears that adorned black stripes.

She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's, it being her beauty, is somewhat unnatural. Kura-kun gave a long whistle in appreciation. _Damn, Kit, you lucky bastard! You wanna let me out to play with the girl_? He chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored him.

I saw something move by her legs, to see a white tiger's tail lazily swat at the air. The stripes were the only thing that marred the snow white hair. '_I wonder if it feels like fur... It looks like fur.'_

I couldn't seem to stop myself when I reached up and touched her ear. It twitched beneath my fingers. '_It felt like actual fur!'_ My hand slowly moved down, running through the silky curls that fell to the small of her back. My eyes followed the slow procession of the wandering hand as it travelled to cup the side of her face. My eyes widened when she nuzzled her face into my palm.

'_Oh dear god!'_ She's actually real, standing in front of me. _'Letting a monster touch her.'_ A soft deranged laugh escaped me.

If I was a monster, so was she. Her eyes were so focused on me. Watching me with a warmth, I've never seen directed at me. I was so use to eyes full of hate, pity, sadness. I'm something of a reminder to these people to what they lost. The devastation. Even the people who seemed to like me, it was just a mere tolerance.

But this girl, this girl who I met just yesterday. This girl who knew who and what I was. She defended me against Sakura's onslaught of hits. She trusted me. She befriended me. And for that, is the one thing I've always wanted.

Acceptance. Understanding. Love.

I couldn't really help it, when I started crying or when I sunk to my knees, pressing my face into the black oversized shirt that covered her stomach.

I flinched when I felt her arms move. I was half expecting her to shove me away and curse me for touching her. '_Please. Please just let me have this one thing. Let me keep her. Let me have her for a friend. Please.'_ I prayed. I don't know to whom, maybe I was asking her. I don't know. All I know, was I didn't want this girl to push me away.

I felt her slender tanned arms wrap around my head, her fingers combed through my messy blonde hair. She held me and murmured soft nothings to me. She slipped to her knees in front of me and wound her arms around my neck. The tears seemed to just run faster at the fact that she hugged me. Touched me.

'_Thank you. Thank you'_


End file.
